


split in two (me and you)

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Mitch thinks about it after, how he felt surrounded and completely at Auston’s mercy, and how much he liked it. He’s always been self-aware enough to know that part of the reason he was so into Auston was because of how much bigger he was than him and the fact Auston used that size against him in exactly the way Mitch liked, in bed and out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a month or so ago, because hockey fandom needs more breathplay fic, but it got away from that a little bit. Now it's about two dumb teenagers realizing that they might be into more than just sex, so. Enjoy.

They’re drunk the first time it happens.

Auston loses his balance and falls on top of Mitch, his forearm gets shoved into Mitch’s throat while he tries to right himself; Mitch can’t breathe all of a sudden and it makes everything seem brighter, feel _more_. Auston feels huge inside of him, his weight pinning Mitch to the bed; Mitch is completely surrounded by Auston and at his mercy and it’s the best thing Mitch has ever felt.

It only lasts a few seconds before Auston gets his bearings and the pressure lets up and he can breathe again.

Mitch doesn’t forget the feeling, though.

*

Mitch thinks about it after, how he felt surrounded and completely at Auston’s mercy, and how much he liked it. He’s always been self-aware enough to know that part of the reason he was so into Auston was because of how much bigger he was than him and the fact Auston used that size against him in exactly the way Mitch liked, in bed and out of it.

This was something different, though, and Mitch didn’t know if he wanted the shift in their relationship this would bring.

* 

It’s months later before he brings it up to Auston; they’re in bed, still sweaty and out of breath from fucking, and Auston’s sprawled on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. Auston’s weight is comforting and grounding: it makes Mitch feel safe and loved, protected by Auston, like anything that wanted to get to him has to go through Auston.

It’s not the first time he’s felt like that around Auston and it’s that feeling that gives him the courage to say something.

“Hey, Aus, you know I like this,” Mitch tells him softly; Auston kisses his neck and makes an questioning noise but doesn’t move otherwise. “How much bigger you are than me, I mean.”

Auston moves at that, props his head up on his hand and takes his time looking Mitch over, slow and possessive. “Yeah, I may have noticed that.”

Mitch can’t help the way he flushes even more at Auston’s words or how he wants to let Auston do whatever he wants to him; he can’t say that he’s ever been disappointed when he lets Auston take the lead in bed. But he wants to talk about this before he loses his nerve -or Auston distracts him and he forgets about it. 

“I was thinking,” Mitch pauses for a second and doesn’t miss the way Auston focuses on his mouth when he licks his lips; his breath catches when Auston dips his head to press their lips together for a quick kiss. 

It’s easy to let Auston tip his head back so he can scrape his teeth down Mitch’s neck, bite down where Mitch’s pulse was already starting to pick back up and suck on the skin lightly. And it’s easy to close his eyes and let Auston do whatever he wants, to just relax into the way his brain keeps going fuzzy around the edges.

“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Auston tells him, his voice rough; he bites Mitch’s collarbone, a little harder than before, more teeth this time when he sucks on the skin and it makes Mitch moan, his fingers digging into Auston’s shoulders. Auston bites him again, and it hurts this time, a bright pain that makes Mitch gasp before it mellows and there’s only pleasure left. It happens again -Auston pinching his nipple this time, his short nails making it hurt more than they should be able to- and Mitch whimpers, wrapping his legs around Auston’s waist and making loud noises. “Fuck, Mitch, do you even know what you’re doing to me right now.

“Mitch,” Auston says again, but this time it’s clear to Mitch he expects an answer and it’s the knowledge that he doesn’t want to disappoint Auston ever that makes Mitch blink open his eyes even though all he wants to do is keep his eyes closed and bask in this feeling forever. He’s having trouble focusing but he can make out Auston’s face, see how dark his eyes are and how he’s looking at Mitch like he’s all that matters to him. “Mitch, I need to know, is it too much -do you need me to stop?”

“No, I like it,” Mitch assures him, the words heavy on his tongue; it’s hard to figure out what he needs to tell Auston, to explain that he loves what Auston does to him. “Want more,” is what he ends up settling on, the easiest way to get his point across even if it isn’t everything he wants to say.

Auston searches his face; for what, Mitch doesn’t know, but he seems to find it because after a few seconds Auston exhales noisily and nods. “Alright, we’ll talk about it later but it’s me, too, Mitch, OK? It’s not just you, I like it, too.”

Mitch sighs happily, feeling relieved even though he hadn’t realized he was worried in the first place; Auston was always so good to him, taking care of him even when he didn’t know he needed it. Mitch wanted to always make Auston happy, too, the way Auston makes him feel.

Auston pulls back enough that he can push Mitch’s legs off of him and pin them to the mattress, his fingers pressing bruises into the sensitive skin of Mitch’s thighs while he holds him still. Auston ducks his head down to bite at Mitch’s hip bone before he sucks a deep bruise right where Mitch’s pants will rub against it every time Mitch moves; Auston presses his lips against it when he’s done, smirking when Mitch groans at the feeling and tries to move into it, he whimpers when he realizes he’s not going to move unless Auston lets him.

They fuck with Mitch on his back, his thighs open and pushed up so he was spread open and even more vulnerable than normal; Auston’s fingers dig into his thighs, leaving fingerprint bruises next to the fresh bite marks that already decorate his skin. Mitch feels overwhelmed, _overpowered_ , in the best way and all he wants is to feel like this all the time.

It’s hard for Mitch to concentrate, everything fading in and out, and it’s easy to just relax into the way everything’s going hazy and dreamlike; he knows he can trust Auston to take care of him and make sure nothing happens that he wouldn’t want. 

When Mitch can focus again, he’s half sprawled on top of Auston, face tucked against Auston’s neck while Auston plays with his hair; Mitch still feels half asleep, content to stay where he is for a few more minutes.

“Hey,” Auston says softly a little later when Mitch moves his face away from Auston’s neck, “how are you? Is it -was that OK?”

Auston sounds nervous, like he’s worried Mitch didn’t really enjoy what they were doing and it makes Mitch almost trip over his words to reassure him. “Yeah, I really like it, it was good.”

“OK, good,” Auston says, his voice relieved. “I was afraid I went too far, that I hurt you.”

It’s quiet, the words raw and honest, and Mitch can’t do anything except reply in kind, “You did, but I wanted you to, Auston. I liked it, you know, the way it hurts, it makes me,” Mitch falters for a second, unable to find the right words to explain, but when he sees understanding on Auston’s face, he just finishes with, “I don’t know, but I like it. I wanted you to hurt me, so don’t feel bad that you did.”

“Alright, I think,” Auston stops for a second and Mitch feels nervous at what he’s going to say next, but when Auston continues speaking he sounds more thoughtful than anything else. “I think we should probably sit down and talk about this, decide what we’re going to do, because I don’t want to accidentally injure you or something.”

Mitch wants to protest, tell Auston that he knows he wouldn’t hurt him, but that’s the point, that Auston wants to hurt him and that Mitch wants him to do it; Mitch doesn’t like discussing relationship stuff, half-afraid that by talking about it, it’s going to suddenly fall apart, like what they were wasn’t strong enough to survive the scrutiny. It’s dumb and Mitch knows that, he knows they both deserve more credit than that, so he nods and gives Auston a quick kiss before he climbs over him and goes to get dressed. 

*

They order pizza and decide to sit on the couch and talk while they wait for it to get delivered; Mitch sprawls on the couch and puts his feet in Auston’s lap when Auston sits by him. Auston smiles at him and squeezes his ankle.

Mitch smiles back at him. He knows they can do this.


End file.
